A New Perspective on Hope
by Gaea13
Summary: Katara is tired of the boys and befriends Jin at the Local market, Jin thinks Katara's name is 'Hope' and katara has a new look. When a certain hotheaded tea server LEE doesn't recognize her will she meet a whole new Zuko? Blue Spirit comes b/c he rocks!
1. A New Look

Sorry it's so short but i wanted to post something tonight! This story is dedicated to FuzzyNinjaAsassain777 who's reveiw inspired me to write another Zutara Fic an i want to thank my brain for all it's random thoughts and daydreams.

Brain: Why thank you -OH MY GOSH THE KIDDIE RIDES AT THE MALL ARE AWESOME!

Me: Shut up brain, I was about to do the disclaimer!

Brain: We do not own anything that involves Avatar: The Last Airbender! OOOOOOH I GOT THE NAME HOPE FROM THINKING ABOUT THAT HIPPIE GUY FROM THAT EPISODE WHICH REMINDED ME OF SOKKA WHICH REMINDED ME OF HIM FAINTING WHICH LED TO WHEN HE WALKS IN ON THAT LADY HAVING A KID IN THE SERPENT'S PASS!(suddenly quiets down to a whisper) monsters are good . . .

Me: I told you not to drink those!

Brain: I DIDNT I DRANK A MILKSHAKE! AND MAYBE I ATE A FEW SNICKERS SO SHUT UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!

Me: Please enjoy, i'm gonna go to sleep now . . .:)

* * *

I sighed, walking through the upper ring and hoping Aang and Sokka would take a while to find me –if they even woke up before I got back- and wishing I knew what had changed lately. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother and Aang but that kid seemed to never leave me alone! He might have been my best friend at one point but that ship sailed the day I met Jin in the market! We had started talking about how rude one of the vendors was; he had refused to trade with either of us because we're women. I was meeting her in the lower ring at a tea shop that everyone had been raving about, even the higher society women went there for tea! According to her the man who brewed the tea, an older man named Mushi, was practically a genius. She also mentioned that the server was pretty easy on the eyes and had smiled like Aang did that time that we went penguin sledding back home. I knew she was up to something from that glint in her eye but had agreed to meet her there anyway. She was my friend but she didn't know I was from the Water Tribe and thought my name was Hope; I wanted to be careful to avoid any possible trouble so I was wearing simple Earth Kingdom clothing and my hair was in a high Tiger-ponytail. I felt weird without my hair loopies but I also felt pretty, it definitely boosted my confidence. I entered the shop and saw Jin sitting at a table in the middle of the room, when I went to sit beside her she gaped.

"Wow Hope, you look nothing like yourself! I only knew it was you because we were meeting here!" She exclaimed and I smiled, she was a sweet girl.

"Thanks Jin, I feel a bit weird though, I'm not exactly used to a dressing up. Actually I'm not used to my hair being like this or wearing make-up or any of it for that matter, I actually feel pretty for once." She smiled and looked happy before her gaze turned to something behind me.

* * *

might post something else tonight if I get it done but i promise that if i get one review I will post by midnight tomorrow night:)


	2. Lee

Well, I have some pretty cool ideas for this story at least i think so. Well thanks to my reveiwers I love you guys! Your the reason i posted this! thank u! So here is how my connversation went with my Best friend(i'm using her nickname and this was at 1 am and we were really tired.

Me: Rawr!

Annie: The indians are coming with their corn and arrows!(yelling)

Me:(annoyed and pulling the pillow over my head) Shut up or i'll get the settlers to shoot you in the face!

Annie: Fine!(closing her eyes)

Me: Dododo dadada(humming the theme song of jaws) Woah!(Falls of the bed and only has legs still on, i couldnt get up!) I'm okay!

I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, as much as i wish i did! Oh and I since i got like four reviews i want at least two and i'll write another and post it either tonight or tomorrow night:)

* * *

I looked questioningly at Jin, hoping Jin would understand that I was asking if it was _him_. Jin nodded, smiling shyly as footsteps headed our way and I looked down at the menu in my hand as the footsteps stopped at our table. "Hi Lee, this is my friend, Hope. I'll have a cup of herbal rice tea please." I bit back a laugh; someone was trying way too hard.

"And you Hope?" a familiar voice asked and I looked up to see _him_, it took all my willpower not to attack him but I didn't want to blow my cover.

"I'll have Jasmine." I said with confidence, if what Jun told me is true he won't recognize me. He looked at me for a moment and I felt his eyes on me after he left. Suddenly Jin squealed.

"He so likes you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, and I'm not Earth Kingdom!" I said sarcastically, yeah so I'm not but that isn't the point here!

"You know you like him too!" She told me, smiling, fairly happy at the idea of playing matchmaker. "You two would be adorable together, not to mention that look you gave him. Do you know each other already?" Her face was that of innocence and I groaned, it was impossible to lie to this girl today!

"Yeah, I know him . . . but we could never be together, trust me." I said quietly, actually thinking about the prince in a way unlike when we fought. I remember his golden eyes, how they shone with concentration and determination. Come to think of it, he had never actually physically harmed any member of our group. That was a weird thought! I sighed, this could not end well.

"Well, I think you two would be perfect!" then Jin got a look on her face and I groaned, that was Jin's 'I've got a plan' face. Last time she used that expression we ended up with sneaking into a big party and almost getting caught before Jin met her current boyfriend, Antone.

"Oh no, no way!" I exclaimed and she looked at me completely innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Hope?" Jin asked harmlessly with a wide smile but I saw right through it.

"Whatever plan is running around in that messed up mind of yours you can just forget it! The answer is no!" I whispered before he walked back over with our tea, placing it in front of us.

"Sooooo Lee, I was wondering . . ."


	3. Iroh & Jin

Sorry for the cliffhangers! Lol I love them! My chapters are short so i can update more often and please you guys, if you have ideas for this story i won't mind if you put them in review form for me:) if i use them i will dedicate that chapter to you!

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers:

**fuzzyninjaAssassin777**

**awsmninja**

**Ruby of Raven**(This name reminds me of Poe's 'The Raven', I luv tht poem!)

**kate882**

**dasserk**

**Thank you guys! If you review then i will try to read and comment on one of your stories but i've been busy lately, I'm graduating 8th grade this year and i'm taking an Algebra class, advanced art, KUNA, and going to a bunch of doctors on the side, I usually try to write at night and i will continue. The only reason if i don't update for a few days is if i'm grounded(which hasn't happened since i was like 7) or i have a really bad headache which happens sometimes but i will post once every 2 days at least if not under those circumstances!**

Me: I would just like to thank Phil the groundhog for not seeing his shadow, i'm sick of snow! Woohoo, I dedicate the pen to you!

Zuko: Um, he is a groundhog, he doesn't have aposable thumbs . . .

Me: Your ruining my moment! Oh well thaat just means that next chapter i get to make you act like a jerk for revenge! Mwahahahah! I'm thinking a big kaboom!

* * *

". . . if your Uncle was here, I really need to talk to him about something." Oh. No. She. Is. Not. There is no way that I was letting her do this to me, of course I'm not sure what exactly she is going to do to me but I've heard rumors about the dragon of the west's matchmaking. This could not end well.

"Uh, yeah, he's in the back room. Go ahead in; he is probably just drinking some tea." Zuko willingly gave up information and I wasn't surprised, he and Jin seemed to be friends. Jin took her tea and walked off, calling over her shoulder for me to wait for her.

An hour later and I was still waiting. Zuko had continuously glanced at me and finally he walked over to me, sitting down in Jin's chair. "I'm sorry Jin is taking so long, knowing her and my Uncle their probably planning some elaborate scheme to get me to pay attention to a girl. I'm getting tired of it, all the stupid little blind dates they have guilted me into." I nodded, Jin was the same way to me! Suddenly a plan of revenge popped into my head and went through my mouth before I thought.

"I say we leave and go to the new zoo, they have a really pretty new pond with a family of turtle ducks in it, they're adorable and we could feed them breadcrumbs." I cursed myself, this was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation here! There was no way he would want to-

"That sounds like fun." He answered, standing up. Well I'm surprised that's for sure!

"Wow, most guys would find that stupid or boring. I love it even though Jin is terrified of turtle ducks." I smiled and we stood up, walking out the door. What had I just agreed too?

* * *

I Love you guys! Chamomile tea is good!


	4. Zuko

As to Ruby of Raven, I meant Edgar Allen Poe who wrote a poem called 'The Raven' if you have never read it and you like poetry that sounds like the person who wrote it was an insane genius u should read it or his other one 'The Tell-tale heart' they r awesome! Thanks for reviewing and 'blarghnoneofyourbusiness', I know they are and I'm trying but I just had a 24 hour virus and missed school Friday plus I'm missing Monday because I have to go to a pediatric endocrinologist at this hospital in TN, I promise I'll write more Sunday while I'm watching the super bowl :D OH! If you like Zutara, check out my other story, Love Thy Enemy: A story of fire and Ice! Please! Its complete!

* * *

"So, uh Lee, you and Mushi are refugees?" I asked awkwardly and he nodded just as uncomfortably. We had walked all the way to the Zoo and had just entered the area where the pond was located. We made our way to the water's edge before sitting down and taking two rolls he had grabbed from the shop before we left, handing me one. I felt my cheeks turn red as I cleared my throat to ask him my pretty important question.

"Um . . . so how do we feed them?" I looked down, blushing furiously before meeting the eyes of a laughing boy. He was trying not to but was failing miserably. "Well sorry, but we don't exactly have turtle ducks where I come from!" I huffed turning away until I felt his hand on my arm.

"No, no, it's just one time I showed my mother how my sister fed them. I threw an entire roll at one of them, my mom scolded me but then the mother turtle duck came over and bit my foot. I asked my mom why an she told me that moms were like that, I miss her sometimes." Wow, that was really deep . . . come to think of it I thought Azula would set the bread on fire before she threw it, well, I guess little Azula didn't have a good imagination!

"What happened to her?" I asked to keep up conversation but his answer surprised me.

"You could say that the Fire Nation took her away from me, I don't really even know what happened to her." I was stunned and for a moment for got who this was when a tear fell from his eye. I leaned over and hugged him.

"I lost my mom too; she died protecting me in a Fire Nation raid." Surprisingly he returned my hug and we pulled away, I felt as if a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't stop myself from telling him something more. "Trust me Zuko, sometimes knowing that a Fire Bender burned your mother to a crisp and seeing it with your own eight year old eyes is worse than the not knowing."

He seemed to be searching my eyes for something before his expression changed and became guarded. "You just called me Zuko."

* * *

Zuko: Hey! You forgot the disclaimer!

Aang: No way, she said i could do it this time!

Zuko: Your not even in this story yet kid!

Aang: Hey! Katara thought about me . . . she said i could anyway scarface!

Zuko: Ha! At least i can grow hair baldy!

Aang: I had hair in one of the episodes! Your just ticked off because your dad shipped your momma off to a fat camp, why would the fire nation want a fat queen!

Me: Whoa there Aang, insulting zuko's mom, now that is low! I will not allow that in my court room! the jury will decide ^_^% (me banging my judge's hammer, any1 kno wat it's called?)

Azula:Well personally Zuzu makes a point but I -mahahahahah!- sorry that was my 11:55 evil laughter, anyways i vote death by ty lee exposure!

Sokka: I say Aang dies.

Me:What? I thought u liked him like a little brother!

Sokka: The kid tried to make a move on my sister, at least Zuko is taller than her!

Mai: Gaea13 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything that involves it.

Everyone: MAI!

Azula: Hehehehehe Bumi looks funny sideways . . .


	5. A permanant lesson on my face:

Sorry I havent written in so long! I beg your forgivness! I've been really busy plus yesterday my school lost the championship game but it was still awesome until a guy from Olmstead hit Taylor then Matt got hurt but they're ok . . . I think. I was to busy dropping stuff behind the bleachers It is so much fun! Did anyone not know what center court was cause our academic team had to go out to be recognized and my name was first so I had to just kinda stand there think 'I don't think so' until they called the next person and I fallowed them. Ah, life is like a box of brownies, hyper and fun but they eventually get stale . . . wow that was really deep.

Aang:No it isn't that's stupid!

Me: Zuko, do you have the meat cleaver?( he nods) I have my Gavel(thank you Kate882 ^ - ^) Let's get him!

Katara: I call poking is head with his air staff thingy!

"Oh um . . . no . . . I didn't?" It was more of a question and Katara knew it. She looked calm but one the inside she was going _'Crap, I am such a freaking idiot! I do the most moronic stuff- wait is that even a word'_ Ok well maybe she was calm . . . that or horribly confused.

She sighed when Zuko gave her a look, he would have found out eventually and the truth is always the best policy. "I recognized you from some wanted posters I saw while visiting my Aunt and Uncle on Kyoshi Island." Did she say policy? She meant loose guidelines that were more like meaningless suggestions . . . Lee looked guilty for a second, thinking of the town he burned down before meeting her eyes again.

"Aren't you going to turn me over to the Dai Lee?" He asked submissively and Katara was genuinely surprised.

"Would I have allowed myself to come out here alone with you if I thought you would harm me?" Katara asked, not wanting an answer. "I'm smarter than that and have many connections, I'm pretty sure that your sister is the dangerous one. That and your father is not a very nice person, no offense to you." She congratulated herself on getting out of that bind; though there was a slight feeling that she wouldn't be so luck next time.

"I actually agree with you, I've been thinking a lot lately an, well, I don't agree with him. I used to be this little kid, Azula was always so perfect and after my mom disappeared all I wanted was my father's approval. I never got it, I was given the task of capturing the Avatar right after my father decided to teach me a permanent lesson one my face." He laughed a bit at the end and so did Katara, the way he did it was funny to them, they sat there talking until around dark when Katara realized how late it was and stood up.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." She explained but he stood up, stopping her, his own words suprising himself with his boldness,

"Wait, when can I see you again."

"Soon." And for a reason unknown to her she pecked his cheek before quickly hurrying away.

Appa: She does not own-

Momo: Anything from Avatar: the last airbender!(smirking at appa)

Appa: I was gonna say that.

Momo:Watcha gonna do about it?

Appa: I'm gonna eat you!(rawr! Appa eats momo.)

Me: (sigh) Appa you can't eat Momo, I need him for that dance skit! (puts momo in a bellhop outfit and turns on breakdancing music)

(momo dancing before flying away with panther cat thingys after him.)

Me:SEE! THIS IS WHY I DON"T WORK WITH ANIMALS! WHERE IS MY HOT CHOCOLATE?

(Haru hands me a mug and I take a sip before spitting it all over his mustache)

Me: I SAID THREE MARSHMELLOWS NOT TWO AND A MINI ONE! Ugh this is why I write not direct, if I directed Appa would have a giant version of Haru's mustache and would to all of Haru's parts instead of Haru despite how cute Ty Lee and Haru would be together her and Appa would be even better!


	6. Phsyical Attraction For the Clueless

"Hey, Sugar Queen, come on, Aang and Sokka are going to go look for Appa and you are going to take me to wherever you disappeared to last week!" I opened my eyes and smiled, Toph wouldn't know it was Zuko because she was blind so I could ask her if she thought 'Lee' was a nice guy! I am such a genius! I shot up and smiled.

"Only if I can do your hair and you change into that dress I bought you a few weeks ago when we stopped in that little town." Toph groaned but complied, she was girl and frankly, I think she secretly loved getting dressed up. I put on some natural make up then pulled her short hair up in a bun before making her go change.

"Okay Toph, people here know me as Hope, not Katara and I really like a guy that I want you to meet just don't blow my cover and pick out an alias." I informed her happily and saw her smirk.

"I'm gonna go with Yuri, now come on! I wanna meet this guy, I bet he's stalkerish!" I rolled my eyes at her antics as we walked to the lower ring.

When we got there I sat down where Jin and I had last time and looked across from me at Toph. "So . . . Yuri, maybe we should go to the University after this, I really want to look at their library and I bet they have Earth bending lessons you could go check out." I suggested, momentarily focused on it. I bet they had lots of Water bending scrolls.

"Hey Hope, haven't seen you for a few days." Lee commented smoothly as he came to take our order.

"Um, ya, my brother didn't want me coming into the lower rings for a few days, something about a blue spirit and his friend seemed to agree so Yuri and I stayed at the house for a few days but I couldn't wait for Mushi's tea anymore." I tried to convey with my eyes that I wasn't her for the tea but Toph cleared her throat. "Lee this is Yuri, Yuri this is my friend Lee." I introduced, knowing that's what she wanted.

"Nice to meet you, I'll have a cup of Chamomile and Hope will have Jasmine, thank you Lee." She ordered dismissingly and I glared even though I knew she couldn't see it, it made me feel beter!

"Yuri, be polite! No rush Lee, I need to talk to Yuri about _something_ anyway." I told him with a smilw and he returned it before walking away. "You don't have to be rude!" I muttered under my breath and Toph was quiet for a second before smirking.

"Oh my- YOU LIKE-" I cut her off my reaching across the table and placing my hand over her mouth. She bit down on my finger and I let out a small yelp before sitting back into my seat.

"Your mean." I said under my breath.

"Oh cry me a river! I felt your heartbeat speed up and it isn't because he scared you." She informed me and I scoffed before seeing 'Lee' coming back with our tea.

"Here you go. Um, Hope, can I talk to for a second?" He asked and I nodded, turning to Toph who spoke before I could.

"I'll be fine, go but don't have TOO much fun." She implied and I glared again before following 'Lee' towards the back room of the shop and into a small apartment area.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" He asked, seeming nervous and I frowned.

"No, why?"

"There's a guy who attacked me, he kept insisting I was fire nation like he knew, the dai lee arrested him but I can't figure out how he would know." He was obviously stressed by the way he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. I walked over and kneeled in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"Relax, one guy won't make a difference, it isn't a big deal." I assured him and he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about, in fact, I'm not even sure I care anymore." He mumbled and I frowned, reaching over and hugging him. It was one of those spur of the moment things and I knew I would have regretted it if I hadn't. I didn't say anything when he wrapped his arms around my waist or when he held me tighter; this was what he needed at that moment. He just needed to know he had someone besides his uncle.

"Zuko," I whispered what seemed like forever and a day later. "Yuri is still waiting for me." He slowly pulled back, leaning back against the wall and I sighed, once again leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek but I was interrupted by a surprised voice.

"Oops, sorry nephew." Accompanied by a strong laugh came through the door and I smiled before hurrying back out to Toph who immediately asked why my heart was beating erratically.

I apologize for not updating but I had writer's block and got a job at the local hospital then completely got into another story! Sorry! Oh, if you like this story, check out Love thy Enemy: A story of Fire and Ice on my profile, it way better!


End file.
